Len's Dare
by ChibiNyan
Summary: Jugar a 'Verdad o Reto' puede ser una experiencia interesante... Jugar con tu hermana definitivamente es una hecatombe. (One-Shot) LenxKaito


**Len's Dare**

**Jugar a 'Verdad o Reto' puede ser una experiencia interesante... Jugar con tu hermana definitivamente es una hecatombe. (One-Shot)**

**¡Heeeellooo! ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo, si no se han cansado de que ande por aquí con mis fic ya lo harán! (?) Y traigo un random fic medio Yaoi medio Twincest, que bueno... espero que les guste ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid no me pertenece**

* * *

—Hmmm... ¡Te reto a llamar a Miku por teléfono y decirle que la deseas locamente!

Len estaba seguro de haber ganado aquel ridículo juego con eso. Segurísimo. De hecho, se había puesto en pie y señalaba a su gemela con aires de superioridad, saboreando la victoria. Pero, cuando tienes una hermana como Rin, puedes esperarte cualquier cosa. Ella tan solo inclinó la cabeza, sonrió y corrió hasta el _hall_ para descolgar el teléfono.

—¿En serio lo vas a hacer?—Le preguntó él, anonadado.

Rin se volvió.

—Es el reto o yo—Respondió y jugueteó largo rato con el cable del teléfono hasta que alguien tomó el aparato en la otra línea.—¡Miku!—Exclamó—¡Te deseo locamente, mi amor! ¡Soy tuya, haz lo que quieras conmigo!

Se hizo el silencio. Pero cuando las cosas se piensan que no pueden ir a peor, van:

—Descuida~—Canturreó la voz de 'Lady Negi' al otro lado—Cuando acabe contigo no podrás sentarte en semanas.

Seguidamente, las dos estallaron en carcajadas. Len miró a su gemela, horrorizado. ¡Pervertidas! Suerte que eran las mejores amigas y se lo decían en plan broma. Rin se despidió y cortó la llamada, sonriendo con suficiencia frente a Len.

—Y bien...—Empezó—¿Verdad o reto, Len?

El chico no supo que decir. Tenía miedo. ¿Qué le pediría esa loca? Pensó rápido, tal vez la otra opción resultase mejor.

—Verdad...—Murmuró.

—¿Verdad?—Hizo una pausa—Etto... verdad... verdad... ¡Ya sé!—Exclamó de la nada—¿Verdad qué te gusta Kaito-nii~?

Len dio un brinco sorprendido, antes de enrojecer de forma súbita.

—¿Qué?—Chilló—¡No!

Rin enarcó una ceja, escéptica. Francamente dudaba de sus palabras, más aún si enrojecía de esa forma.

—¿Seguro?

Len cruzó los brazos frente al pecho, asintiendo con determinación.

—Muy seguro.

—Claro—Cortó su gemela—Y los pingüinos vuelan.

—¡Las alas de los pingüinos son aletas!—Se apresuró a corregir el menor, aún más rojo que antes—¡Nadan por el agua porque pesan demasiado para volar!

Rin rodó de nuevo los ojos.

—¿Verdad o reto?—Le espetó su gemelo, frustrado. Rin se cruzó de brazos, muy segura de sí misma.

—Reto, por supuesto—Respondió. La sonrisa pervertida de Len se extendió por toda su cara.

—En ese caso...—Dijo—... bésame.

Ahora sí que estaba seguro de que Rin tiraría la toalla. Muy seguro. Ella tan solo enrojeció. De rabia o de vergüenza, tal vez de ambas.

—¿¡Qué!?—Exclamó—¡Eso no es un reto, Len! ¡Es una perversión! ¡Ni en sueños rozaría tus labios con los míos!

Eso era justo lo que había esperado. Ya podía sentirse ganador.

—Osea que...—Aventuró con seguridad—... Te rindes.

Rin apretó los puños con frustración. ¿Rendirse? ¡Ja! ¡Esa palabra no existía en su vocabulario! Pero... ¿Besar a Len? Si no lo hacía, de todos modos, se lo estaría recordando toda la vida. Además, a ninguna hermana le gusta perder en su propio juego y mucho menos ante su adorable hermanito menor. Gruñó y sujetó a Len de la corbata para estampar sus labios con los suyos. Ella había cerrado fuertemente los ojos, sonrojada y él había enrojecido igual, pero sus ojos no podían estar más abiertos. ¡Lo estaba haciendo! ¡Imposible! ¡Lo hacía de verdad!

Después de unos segundos, se separó de él, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—En... toda tu cara—Le espetó y sonrió. Len estaba francamente anonado. Traumatizado, quizás. ¿Quién sabe? ¡Estaba más que seguro de que no lo haría! Bueno, nunca subestimes a una fujoshi pervertida, Len.—¿Verdad o reto?

Él aún trataba de asimilarlo. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado?

—¿Qué...?-Sacudió la cabeza enrojeciendo aún más—¿Pero por qué lo has hecho?—Le espetó—¡Loca!

Ella sonrió pervertidamente y le lamió la mejilla, haciendo que su cuerpo se tensase como un elástico.

—¡PARA YA!—Le espetó él, rojo de furia y vergüenza. Rin dejó escapar una infantil risita.

—De acuerdo—Aceptó—¿Verdad o Reto?

Len no necesitaba pensarlo mucho.

—Verdad.

Rin hizo un puchero.

—¿Siempre vas a escoger verdad?—Le preguntó—¡Eso es trampa!

—No es trampa, ¡es mantener segura mi dignidad!

Pero si pensaba que así se iba a librar, no conocía lo suficiente a su gemela.

—Verdad que...—De nuevo sonrió pervertidamente—... ¿te tocas?

Maldita pervertida. ¿Pero cómo podía preguntarle eso?

—Etto... Yo...

Ella lo miró con ojos brillantes.

—¿Lo haces, Len?

_Mierda_. Se hizo el silencio. El chico dejó caer la cabeza con desilusión.

—...Me rindo...

—¡No puedes rendirte!—Le espetó Rin—¡No es justo! ¡Eso es trampa!

—¡No es trampa!

—¡Sí que lo es!

—...—

—Pervertido...—Sonrió ella—Yo sé que lo haces...

Él se encogió sobre sí mismo, frustrado y rojo como un tomate.

—Cállate—Le espetó, tratando de evitar que se filtrase en sus palabras la rabia y el desconsuelo que sentía.

—¿Por qué?—Quiso saber la mayor—Yo lo hago.

Len enrojeció aún más, (si es que eso era posible) y saltó a la defensiva moviendo frenéticamente los brazos.

—¡Cállatecállatecállate!

Ella tan solo se rió. No necesitaba preguntarlo porque estaba segura de que lo hacía, sencillamente le gustaba abochornar a Len. Se veía muy tierno y lindo sonrojado.

—Entonces si no es verdad...—Comentó—...Tendrá que ser reto.

Reto. No. No. ¡NO! ¡La palabra prohibida!

—¿¡Eeeeeeeeh?!—Exclamó aterrado—¡No! ¡Nononononono! ¡No quiero jugar más a esto!

—¡Vamos Len!

Él tan solo se volvió, dándole la espalda._ Vaya con el jueguecito de las narices..._

—¡No!

Rin suspiró.

—Un reto más y ya acabamos, ¿de acuerdo?—Trató de convencerle.

Len se volvió lentamente. Enarcó una ceja.

—¿La Rodda Rora durante dos meses y tenerte como mi sirvienta personal durante un mes?

¿Qué? La Rodda Rora era el bebé de ambos, ser su sirvienta era caer muy muy bajo, muy bajo. Sin embargo, como se moría de ganas por ver lo que iba a pasar, sencillamente se hizo a la idea.

—Sí—Afirmó—Pero solo si aceptas el reto.

_RETO._

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Tragó saliva de forma audible.

—¿Qué reto?

Rin volvió a sonreír, muy segura de sí misma. Si Len no aceptaba, la aplanadora sería suya durante dos meses seguidos y él tendría que cumplir todos sus caprichos, que no eran pocos. Sonaba muy tentador. _Demasiado tentador._

—¡Te reto a besar a Kaito-nii en los labios!

Len estuvo a punto de desmayarse. ¿Pero qué clase de loca perversión era esa? ¡Era incluso peor que la anterior!

—¿¡QUÉ?!

—Len, está dormido—Explicó Rin—Nadie jamás se enterará de esto.

Él le dirigió una mirada de circunstancias.

—¿Y por qué llevas una cámara?

Una gota de sudor frío calló por la frente de la mayor. Sonrió bobamente, ocultando el aparato tras su espalda. Len suspiró con resignación. ¿Acaso tenía más opciones?

—Lo haré...—Aceptó por lo bajo.

_Gasp!_

—¡Lo sabía!—Exclamó Rin, apuntándolo con un dedo de forma acusatoria—¡Lo sabía! ¡A ti te gusta Kaito-nii!

—¡No es verdad!—Gritó—¡Todo esto es por culpa de tu ridículo juego!

Rin tan solo se cruzó de brazos.

_Claaaaaro._

—Entonces si no te gusta, no sentirás nada si lo besas—Explicó—¿De qué tienes miedo?

_¿Principalmente?... de ti._

—Y-Yo...-Masculló—Etto... no tengo miedo, es solo que...

Cansada, Rin tan solo señaló la habitación donde, en una relajante atmósfera, Kaito dormía la siesta después de haberse hartado de helado.

—Bésale—Le dijo—¡Y con pasión, Len! ¡Necesito Yaoi para vivir!

_Fujoshi-Kawaii-Pervertida hermana mayor... _

Len enrojeció aún más.

—¿Quieres callarte de una vez?—Gruñó en voz baja—¡Me desconcentras!

Ella se cubrió la boca con las manos. Len suspiró profundamente. Sería algo muy rápido y ya está. Ni lo notaría, un mínimo contacto y _Game over._

Descorrió la puerta y se acercó tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, sudando y sonrojado hasta la punta de las orejas. Se detuvo a observar el rostro dormido de Kaito y arrugó el gesto, frunció el ceño y de forma muuuuy lenta y sin tratar de pensar, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se acercó a sus labios. El corazón le latía fuertemente dentro del pecho y no podía asegurar porqué. Kaito y él eran amigos, buenos amigos de hecho. Pero...

Se acercó un poco más. Los labios de Kaito olían a bananas, probablemente hubiese estado comiendo algún helado de esa fruta con anterioridad. ¿Por qué banana? ¿No había más sabores?

Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, contados centímetros los separaban. Rin asomó la cabeza por la puerta y su cuerpo se tensó. ¡Realmente iba a hacerlo! ¡Iba a hacerlo! ¡Estaba a punto de ponerse a saltar de alegría sobre la cama!

Y después de unos instantes eternos, con los ojos apretados, sus labios se encontraron. Fue un contacto extraño, por un momento no quiso separarse de ellos, hasta que sintió como la persona que se hallaba bajo él, tiraba de su cuerpo presionando mucho más fuertemente sus bocas. Len se sintió morir. ¡Estaba despierto! ¡Kaito estaba despierto y seguía besándolo!

Rin no pudo evitar una hemorragia nasal mientras observaba desde fuera como el beso se profundizaba, como Len no había sabido que hacer en un principio, pero ahora correspondía al beso con cierta torpeza y un fuerte sonrojo.

Hasta que, sin más, el beso se rompió bruscamente y Kaito sujetó a Len de los hombros y le susurró al oído, con una voz que le hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza:

_—'Si quieres más ven a verme esta noche'_

Se levantó, le acarició el cabello y abrió la puerta, descubriendo a Rin justo detrás.

—Oh, hola Rin-chan—Le sonrió como si nada, feliz como siempre. Ella parpadeó repetidamente, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ver. Kaito se desperezó y se marchó a la cocina a por otro helado. De banana, por supuesto. Porque sencillamente adoraba ese sabor.

Lentamante, casi con temor, Len se volvió hacia ella. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

—...—

—¿Rin...?

—¿Len...?—Murmuró—... ¡Kyaaaaaaaaah~!

Y sin decir nada más cayó hacia atrás desmayada en un charco de su propia sangre.

Vaya Len... Había ganado el juego. Bueno, puede que, incluso, hubiese ganado mucho más._ Pero eso era algo que se quedaría allí, para siempre, esa noche, entre esas mismas cuatro paredes._

* * *

**Wiiii, lo acabé n_n**

**Si les gustó no olviden dejar algún review... Son gratis y hacen a la gente muy feliz QwQ**

**Matta ne! xD**


End file.
